solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Frontier: The Tabletop RPG Wiki
'Welcome to the Solar Frontier: The Tabletop RPG Wiki' This wiki may now be considered dormant as no active development is being done (on the wiki). Other iterations of Solar Frontier will be developed, but probably not on this platform. However, when the time comes, the wiki will be utilised for Solar Frontier again. -Redheadsrule13 Wiki Directory/Content Index Wiki Content Page Editing the wiki See To-Do See Race creation See Standardisation See 'Weapon Guideline ' For god's sake, double check your edit before you publish it! If you're not sure about how to spell something; GOOGLE IT. This will save everyone time and effort in the long-run. Make sure you are using the Standardisation page when adding/updating content. Also see Balance notes for armour v1. Add radical ideas for approval from a vote: Cyber Ideas What is Solar Frontier? Solar Frontier is a no crap, easy to learn and play, conventional, yet unique tabletop d20 role playing game. Role-playing games are these ancient mysterious wonders right next to Pepsi Crystal, Kool Aid and those old consoles, that in comparison to modern shiny boxes, look like a creamed potato. Role-playing games are about doing things that you probably could never do, like punching a space hobo, comandeering the hubble space telescope, or riding a zebra through a highway backwards; it is about having an enjoyable time with friends over a few hours or a weekend. It is very rarely about, yet sadly is about those creepy men who wear all black, can play out the Hindenburg when they sit down and their faces remind you of the menu of Pizza Hut. Anyone can get involved and have fun; it can be as simple and basic or complex and in-depth as you'd like. Role-playing is ultimately a series of hypothetical situations like: Imagine where you are now, at your computer or whatever and then a grey alien with tentacles for arms busts your door down? Would you grab a lamp or your computer? Anything you can imagine is possible to play out; so long at is it physically possible. That is the charm of roleplaying. Some poor sods (Such as myself and the co-writers to these rules) slave hundreds of hours to bring a balanced and really fun system, as well as the tools to make a competent world for you and your friends to play and enjoy in, without your friends needing to spend thirty plus hours learning the rules. How do I play and what does all the terminology mean? Solar Frontier tries to detach itself from the generic universal roleplaying system (or G.U.R.P.S for short) and brings many new ideas to the table however still holds true to the twenty sided dice (D20). The D20 is used to simulate many different circumstances, like how accurate a person might shoot or how easy it is to lift up something heavy through a series of rolls. Other dice are used for representation of how well a bullet peirces and how much collateral damage it does to a persons body, as well as how hard and well a person might hit a zombie or a homeless alien with a club or his own fists. A dX (X being replaced with a number with, 4, 6, 8 12 or 20) describes what kind of, and how many sides the dice required for the roll is needed. To get started, all that is required for most of the players to read are just the simple rules, ensuring a happy role-playing experience. These rules stop sods from fighting over whether or not that bullet penetrated the mutant daisy on the other side of the planet, next to the shop that sells bagged lunches. '''However, '''one player, whoever is the most creative, has his thoughts together, perhaps a little bit crazy and is willing to sacrifice the time, must take the mammoth that is Game Mastering (GM'ing for Short). This person is responsible for making up the story that the players must follow (or just letting them screw around), who the players fight, where they go and make sure overall the experience is fun and solid for the players. To do this the player must have the Advanced Rules fully read and at the ready. These rules flesh out and give the feeling to the players that it is not just tacked on. For example, players don't need to memorise all the augmentations and all the weapon types, but if the GM makes the items up at the spot, there is the risk of it being overpowered or even underpowered. This is where the advanced rules come in, they are not so much a "THIS IS HOW TO WORKS, FULL STOP, NO QUESTIONS!" but more a guide, tried and tested to help the Game Master make a solid and fun experience for the players. Gaming Etiquette *Try to keep pacing. If you are cornered by an angry space ape, don't take ten minutes thinking what to do. If it IS life and death; take your time with your inventory consider your options. BUT FOR GODS SAKE: PASS ON YOUR TURN FIRST!!! Someone can be having fun while you are crunching numbers. *Be considerate. Sure, your character may have reasons to murder player 2 in her sleep, but don't be a dick about it. *Ask for a second opinion on your character. Don't do this: "Goth Wing Blood Cloak is such a dark and crushed soul that he can never see the light at the end of any tunnel- ONLY THE DARKNESS IN HIS HEART. His family was brutally tortured in front of his eyes for years and years, he is also an outcast mutant with special powers..." Give your character some balance, it's fine to have a depressing as all hell backstory, but make sure it isn't stupid. *Write up a second character for when in case your first dies horribly. *Have fun. The Golden Rules These are the core rules that are used to guide players in their actions. *1. It's about having fun. First and foremost, the most important rule. All decisions should be fair, just and fun. Else, why are you playing? *2. Common sense. Albeit being obvious, common sense is the most important rule. Don't be stupid and just use common sense, this applies to players, but also affects the game. For example; If your throat is pulled out, it won't grow back, regardless of how many stimpacks you use. 3. The Game Master is always right. Unless you can provide evidence and prove that the Game Master is wrong, don't argue. That means if an enemy gets a critical head-shot with a sniper rifle and you have no shielding, armour or cover, don't get angry, you died, just calm down, accept your defeat and relish in the epic stories of your grand characters downfall, or, more likely how he got shot in an alleyway after drinking one to many Ari-Aola shots. Roll another character, or play as an NPC, and get back into the action. 4. No meta-gaming. It's called role-playing for a reason. If your character doesn't know something, they have to make appropriate decisions. Just because you know your friend is screaming for help, doesn't mean your character can charge in and save the day if they are halfway across the ship and you are deaf, your character wouldn't know your friend is in danger, therefore they would just keep doing their thing, leaving your friend to a painful and gruesome death. 5. Always round down and rules conflicts. Self explanatory, if you have to divide 7 by 2, you round down to 3, and in instances such as a rule stating "A player cannot survive in space or can run more than X meters" if an item\skill\class buff ect. states otherwise, the items rules overwrites the base rule. 6. Think about your turn before it happens. This is straightforward and allows turns to roll smoothly. Anything like tactics, weapons, plans, inventory management, are all things that should be done during someone else's turn. No one wants to have to wait around for you to work out how many sacks of Arideen potatoes you can carry. 7. No excessive interjections during other peoples turns. It's okay to make occasional suggestion or point things out sometimes, but constantly butting in during another players turn is not cool, it's their turn, let them do the majority of the actions, wait a few minutes and it will be your's again. 8. Role-play your character. You aren't just controlling your character, you are your character. Get into the spirit of the game and act like your character, this helps everyone with immersion and is just more fun, have a voice that people can relate to your charater, It might be slightly more grated, goofy or cocky but it really improves the atmosphere! Protip: Don't roleplay yourself, but in space. That's stupid and you should feel bad if you think that's a good idea. 9. Be polite and put effort into your turn. Don't be an arse to the other players, this should go without saying. Put effort into your turn by going through the same steps that everyone else does and don't be lazy and say that you went to the bar for the rest of your turn. Protip: having some goals that are not plot related help. 10. Write important things down and have information at hand. Write down important information so that you, other players and the GM can access it easily. Having information on hand allows for smoother gameplay and means that the GM can access info when they need it and you and other players can check character info, rules and such whenever required, nothing's worse than the 3 minute fumble of finding your character sheet and the corresponding skill to see whether or not you hit someone in the heat of combat. 11. Help the GM if they forget something. Game Masters are still people and make mistakes. If you remember something that the GM doesn't, be a bro and help them out, just don't hold the fact that they forgot something over their head for the rest of the night, or you may find yourself being swarmed by dozens of slyve mercenaries for absolutely no reason at all, and who knows, spontaneous combustion might be a real thing that your character might experience. 12. STOP BARTERING, ISAAC! Privacy Policy By accessing this site you agree to our privacy policy Wiki Handbook The Books planned layout Latest activity Category:Browse